Kinktober Day 7
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: The Scott brothers are forced to live each other's lives, only for it to turn into so much more than what their friends wanted. Slash, Incest NS/LS


**Tags: Body Swap, Praise Kink, Incest**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

The Ravens' basketball team of Tree Hill was fed up with the fight between Nathan and Lucas Scott. If they weren't two of the best scorers, or if Nathan's dad wasn't capable of bringing Hell on Earth, they would have asked to have them removed. So the Ravens got together with Lucas' river court team and his friend Haley James. They were also joined by Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis.

They were all thinking of ways to make the brothers get along. Though it came to a census that locking them in a room was hazardous. By the time it grew closer to some of their curfews Haley came up with an idea. Some of them were skeptical about it. Others at that point were willing to try anything. Haley suggested a gypsy. There was a genuine one she and Lucas met at a carnival. Mouth, Jake, and Peyton agreed to go with her to talk to the gypsy. Everyone else would find another plan should the current one not work. They all went their separate ways after that.

A week later Peyton drove them to Charlotte. They were able to find the gypsy by asking the locals. The woman listened to their problem and plead for help. In the end she gave them two simple rings. She instructed them to have the brothers put on the rings and shake hands. The rings will solve the problem for them. They paid her but before leaving she told them that only love between the two will remove the rings.

Peyton, Haley, Jake, and Mouth formed a plan on the ride back. Peyton and Jake were going to work on Nathan while Mouth and Haley did the same with Lucas. The four will get the two brothers to the river court to shake hands. Each one hoped things will go as planned.

Nathan and Lucas only went to the river court to get their friends to back off. They put the rings on and shook hands, even though they had every intention of taking them off and going back on the truce forced upon them. The moment their hands touched an electric jolt surged through them. They released each other and stared wide eyed at one another. Later when they got home they discovered that the rings wouldn't come off. Nathan and Lucas went to sleep in their own beds that night.

The next morning Lucas was awoken by Deb. He was so freaked out which had heightened when he looked in the mirror and saw Nate's face. Nathan was in a similar situation. The two of them ran out to search for the other only to meet at the river court. They fought and argued, but in the end decided to see how long the switch would last. Both were confident that they could live each other's lives. Before leaving they set up rules. No drinking, no drugs, no sex, they could not tell their friends and family, they couldn't ruin each other's basketball career or grades, and they absolutely could not ruin each other's lives.

The first two weeks opened their eyes about their brother's life. Lucas learned that Dan was an even bigger bastard in private. Nathan learned that Lucas had more expectations and demands than he did. Both learned that even though their mothers were loving and did their best they were still crappy parents. Deb with her drinking and Karen with her stifling attitude. They also learned that friends weren't really friends. They all had something they wanted from Nathan and Lucas. At the end of the first month Nathan and Lucas were one another's constant companion.

Their relationship continued to develop into something more the more time they spent together. At first they ignored it wanting to keep things easy between them. They could no longer ignore it one night after a game. Almost three months after the switch. They met in their secret location which was actually the beach house.

"I don't care what that bastards says. You are a good player." Lucas told Nathan.

Nate perked up a bit, ignoring the twitch his, or rather Lucas', cock gave. "Do you mean that?"

Lucas looked at his brother and smiled. "Yeah I mean it. I was always jealous of your skills."

"We're even then. I was always envious of how smart you are. You really shouldn't let Karen and Uncle Keith dictate your life."

"When you do the same with Deb and Dan." Lucas smirked.

"Luke, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you like playing basketball?"

Lucas stared into the fire they had lit. "I like the game. I like it when its just me. I hate playing on the team or at the river court with the guys. I most definitely hate the practice time with Dan." Lucas admitted.

Nathan scooted closer to lean against his brother. "I hate those practices too. I understand why you hate playing with your friends. I used to like playing in school at least until Dan started interfering. Like you I like it when its just me, the ball, and the hoop."

Lucas wrapped an arm around Nathan. "Then we'll play like its just us. Let everything else fade in the background. Most of all ignore everything Dan says. You are perfect the way you are. Don't change to make him happy because Dan will never be happy."

Nathan couldn't really ignore the twitch this time, especially since the cock was slowly hardening in his shorts. He began to think that praises either turn him on or Lucas' body had a kink.

"Luke, do you have a praise kink?" Nathan asked without thinking. When the question finally filtered he pressed his face into Lucas', or his, shoulder with a groan.

Lucas chuckled. "No. That's all you, Nate. Does your cock harden at praises? Should I also tell you that your body looks absolutely breathtaking when its completely wet. Or how delicious your body looks when its flushed and your cock is hard."

"Lucas." Nathan breathe out. Hand going down to press on the half hard cock. "Did you break a rule?"

"No. Completely solo. Can't help but notice when your dresser mirror is in front of the bed." Lucas grinned.

Nate groaned again. He completely forgot. "I masturbated with your body. Hard to resist with the size you have. Another thing I'm jealous about."

"Don't be, Nate. Your body is perfect. I wasn't teasing when I said those things."

"Lucas, what is happening." Nathan sounded confused.

"I think recent events have drawn us closer. Opened our eyes to who we really are. It caused us to open ourselves to feelings we maybe, probably wouldn't be having otherwise. But who knows we could have been on this road since meeting each other that first time."

"So its normal for us, almost natural. No one else would understand."

Lucas shook his head. "No they wouldn't. They would try to keep us apart should they learn we have sexual feelings for one another. Or that I love you more than anything."

Nathan inhaled sharply. "I love you too, Luke. More than anything." It scared him to think about being separated from Lucas.

Lucas bent his head and sealed their lips together. It felt a little weird to kiss himself. He didn't stop though, not even when Nathan opened his mouth and sucked on his tongue. Lucas broke the kiss when Nathan climbed onto his lap.

"Can you honestly tell me you can fuck yourself?" Lucas panted.

"I can't, but what if we don't switch back?" Nathan asked laying on his brother.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now lets get some sleep. Can you stay here?"

"Yeah. I told Karen I was staying with you. What about you?"

"Told Dan I was staying here to go jogging on the beach in the morning."

They got up and went to the bedroom. They slept facing each other with their arms and legs tangled. Before falling asleep they declared their love again.

The next morning Lucas woke up and stared at Nathan. It took him a while to figure out that he was staring at Nathan's face. A quick look in the mirror across the room confirmed that they have switched back. The first thing he did was remove the rings. Then he kissed Nathan until the other teen woke up. Some how it felt much more passionate to kiss Nathan.

This time they didn't stop. They stripped each other as fast as they could. Lucas took his time bringing his brother's body right to the edge. He licked, sucked, kissed, and praised Nathan until the dark haired teen was crying out his name as his cock spurted between them.

When he came down from his high Nathan flipped them over. He started out with sucking on Lucas's cock, something his wanted to do since his first shower in Lucas's body. Nathan sucked and teased the thick cock, occasionally grazing his teeth along the large vein. He sucked on his brother's heavy balls sac. Loving how Lucas praised him the whole time. His cock was hard again and twitching with every word Lucas spoke.

Lucas held his orgasm back as he pulled Nathan up. He kissed his brother, licking out the taste of himself until only Nate's sweet flavor remained. He pulled the lube out of the beside table and slicked his fingers. He prepared Nathan's hole one finger at a time. By the time he had three fingers deep inside, pressing against the sensitive bundle of nerves, Nathan was pleading and begging to be fucked.

Lucas removed his fingers and slicked his cock. "Ride me, Nate."

Nathan let his brother's cock slide into him in one smooth thrust. The initial burn only added to the pleasure he was feeling. He let himself adjust to the thick girth before moving. Nathan used Lucas' chest as leverage to lift and lower himself on Lucas' cock. The pace was slow and steady. Wanting to make it last as long as possible.

And last it did. Almost an hour later Lucas bruised Nathan's hips, squeezing them tightly as he spilled himself inside his brother's body. Nathan raked his nails down Lucas' chest as his second orgasm was triggered by the hot come filling him.

Neither of them left the beach the whole weekend. Except for the midnight skinny dipping in the ocean which was followed by Lucas fucking Nathan on the beach.

The day after their high school graduation Lucas and Nathan left Tree Hill. No one knew about the swap, their relationship, or the vows they made with the replacement rings. Neither one played basketball professionally, the game was between just them. The way they wanted it to be.

~Fin~


End file.
